Blake's Mistake
by wildstraydog
Summary: Blake was never one to meddle in people's problems. However one day when she decides to help Jaune with something simple, her plans go awry. Little did she know how her decision would shape the rest of her days at Beacon Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Blake's Mistake

By wildstraydog

Chapter One: The First Mistake

**Hey guys, I present to you the first chapter for a longer series I have planned for awhile that will feature the pairing of Jaune and Blake. Don't expect them to get together so soon however, I plan on making this in character as possible (even within the circumstances of the story I suppose). **

**Don't expect any crazy character developments that come out of left field or nonsense cliffhangers that don't make sense like in my last story. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Please Read and Review!**

Blake was excited. Not the type of excited like when Nora messes with explosives, or when Ruby finds a large batch of chocolate chip cookies. No she was still calm, but excited. Why, because she just bought a new book that was supposed to be fantastic. It was by the author of _Ninjas of Love_, and she was sure to expect the same wild adventures and smutty romance.

She had a problem though. Blake couldn't find a peaceful location to sit down and enjoy the new novel. Her room was not an option at the moment, because Yang and Ruby were yelling at the TV as they watched some fight between two famous hunters. Blake could usually take much of her teammate's antics, but she really wanted to enjoy this book in all its glory.

The cafeteria was her next stop. Blake could handle the chatter of students, but what she couldn't take was the tirade of Nora with Ren and Pyrrha. She only caught snippets of the story, but it somehow involved giraffes and surfboarding. She never understood how one girl could contain so much excess energy.

Her last stop was the library, the one place she should have gone in the first place. Why didn't she think of this before, Blake thought? She found a nice comfortable table next to the mystery and science fiction section and sat down. The silence was golden. The other students were busy studying, or like her enjoying some leisure reading.

Today was a perfect day to read as well. Her team was busy, Weiss enjoying the day out with Neptune, and she knew they all deserved some needed break time after the incident in Vale city with the Grim. Even though not all of the bad guys were caught, Roman Torchwick was behind bars, and that was the most important thing.

It had only been a few minutes, but Blake had already blazed through the first chapter. She was hooked by the main character's personality and ability to solve problems. Turning the next page almost felt like a small amount of adrenaline was being pumped through her veins. She had to know what would happen next.

As they say though, great things never last forever. Blake heard a familiar moan behind her, and she gave a quick glance to see Jaune get shot down by another girl. His shoulders slouched and he lowered his head in defeat. Jaune made his way over to one of the empty tables and sat down, laying his head on the table in shame.

Now Blake had seen this many times before, but it was irritating to see him try so hard with that fake confidence and poor attempt at pickup lines. There was no reason to go over and help, Jaune needed to learn his lesson. Yet she couldn't concentrate on her book now, and a small speck of curiosity began to overwhelm her. Why did Jaune try so hard after failing so many times?

The mere thought of getting up and walking over to Jaune to help him out of his wallows did not sound appeasing at all. However Blake did-she stood up and slammed her book shut with an annoyed grunt and gave a loud mental sigh. She turned around and made small slow steps over to his table and sat across from Jaune. He looked up with a surprised look and began to mumble incoherent words.

While Blake already regretted her actions, she was unaware how big of a mistake it would be to approach Jaune later down the line. For now she stared at Jaune with an obvious look of annoyance and dissatisfaction.

"Uh...hi Blake, I-I didn't see you here."

"I saw you from the table over there, including the rejection from your latest attempt at asking another girl out." Jaune gave a blush of embarrassment and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Oh you saw that...yeah, she said there was no way," Jaune chuckled. It was obvious to Blake that Jaune was trying to diffuse the awkward silence by making fun of the situation. Another trait she found of Jaune that was lacking.

"Can I ask you something Jaune?" Blake couldn't believe she was doing this, but there was no turning back now she thought.

"Yeah s-sure," Jaune stuttered.

"Why do you try so hard? Is there a reason you keep on asking girls to go out with you? I mean it's nice to see that you have gotten over Weiss, but why the half-hearted attempts?" Blake was a little surprised that she bombarded him with so many questions, but perhaps it was time he faced the truth.

"Well..." Jaune just sat there for a few seconds in silence. His face was downcast by the lights in the library, and Blake was beginning to think she went too hard on the emotional knight.

"To be honest, I just want a chance you know? I mean, why doesn't a girl see in me something special, or just say yes and give me a try? Maybe your right...maybe I should just stop huh?"

Great, Blake thought. Now she felt horrible. The first time she sits down and actually talks to Jaune it results in her crushing what little self-confidence he had. This is why Blake never tried to interfere in people's business, because it always ended in disaster for her. She rubbed her forehead and began to remedy the situation.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jaune I never said you should stop. But I do believe you could work on some of your issues with the female population," Blake explained, Jaune noticed her black bow twitch a little, just noticing for the first time. Jaune was surprised that Blake of all people approached him, but he wasn't going to complain.

The table was covered in silence again, both thinking of what they should say next. Blake was beginning to see why she never tried to talk with Jaune before. There was nothing to discuss, and she barely knew anything about the boy, other than he had seven sisters and could dance.

"It-it probably wouldn't hurt, but I have no idea who to ask for help with that," Jaune said with a hint of embarrassment, not expecting to talk to Blake about girls and dating. "I mean there's always Ren, or Neptune and Sun, but I don't know." Blake could only imagine the asinine things Sun or Neptune would try and teach him, and Ren was much more reserved.

Whatever it was that made Blake offer Jaune any form of help in his love life was beyond her. Still to this day Blake contemplated how less complicated everything in her life would have been. But she did, she gave a large sigh and spoke before she could properly think about what she was about to do for Jaune.

"So there is no one you can talk to about this?" Blake asked again. Jaune tried his best to think of any possible people that could assist, but came up empty, and shook his head with a slow nod.

"Not that I...know of."

"..." Blake scrunched her eyes and looked up.

"I'll tell you what Jaune...I'll let you take me out on a date...just one." Jaune said nothing for a moment, but his mouth was agape as Blake gave off a small blush, not from his reaction, but for asking him of all people on such a preposterous engagement.

"Say what now?"

"You heard me, but there will be conditions, and no one is to ever know we had this conversation. And you will not I repeat not tell anyone about this arrangement. Do we have an understanding?" Jaune shut his mouth and nodded in fear, Blake gave off a fierce aura when she spoke.

"I just can't believe you're doing this."

"Me neither," Blake whispered. In fact she was screaming at herself in her mind, about how much of an idiot she was to even get involved. Why in all the hells would she even propose such nonsense, it was not like her at all. She couldn't turn back now, it wouldn't make any sense, and she didn't need any misunderstandings.

"On this 'practice date', I want you to be yourself, don't try anything fancy or any pathetic pickup lines, show me why you think a girl should take you out, and I'll be happy to point out what needs fixing." Jaune just nodded his head again, afraid to speak out of place.

"The second condition is that you will not interpret this as anything else then me helping you. No offense Jaune but I'm not interested in you. I am doing this as a favor, understand?"

"Y-yeah, no problem Blake, and thanks," Jaune answered. Before Blake laid down the last condition she averted her eyes and mumbled quick thanks.

"My last condition is that you don't pull anything surprising. I am not the biggest fan of surprises. Just come in formal clothes, I won't be dressing up, this is only practice after all." Blake felt good about the rules she had given Jaune, she had to make sure there were absolutely no fake signals being given off.

"I appreciate this Blake-you never had to do this."

Blake was a little surprised by how calm Jaune was acting about all of this. "Its fine, I rather see you improve then continue to sulk around Beacon Academy." Jaune gave off a small chuckle at this.

"To be honest Blake...I never thought you liked me."

"And what made you think this?"

"Well, this is really the first time you've ever really talked to me. It's kind of funny how our first conversation turned out huh?" It was true that she never attempted to talk with Jaune, but not because she disliked him, but there was no reason to do so.

Blake had nothing in common with Jaune, and she was always busy with team RWBY to really talk with the members of JNPR. She had occasions where Pyrrha and she held some conversations, one of them about Jaune. She also learned a thing or two about Ren and Nora on accident during another trip to the library. Maybe the library wasn't the best place to escape to after all, Blake began to think.

"I never hated you Jaune, I just didn't I guess."

"Well it makes me happy that you decided to come over."

"Thanks...I guess." Blake picked up her book and decided she had enough Jaune time for one day. She really wanted to get back to her book and be absorbed into a world where she wasn't fixing other people's problems.

"Uh wait Blake, when do you want to go out?"

"Today is Wednesday, so we'll go on Friday after lunch. I believe your classes end that time as well correct?" Blake wasn't for sure, but she spotted him a couple of times in the cafeteria after his last class, lounging around.

"What do I tell the others so they don't...you know suspect something is going on," Jaune whispered, in case anyone was nearby. At least he was trying to be somewhat discreet Blake thought.

"I already have an excuse. Just make sure you have a credible story. Don't let them suspect you Jaune, I mean it." Jaune just wince at Blake's sudden mood change and nodded his head.

Blake exited the library and decided to try the roof. She was sure no one would be up there and she could enjoy her book finally. The roof was indeed clear, and the sky was bluer than usual. She felt a soft breeze against her cheeks and sat down against one of the walls. It didn't matter that it was hard cool concrete she was leaning against, Blake was just glad she could find a peaceful place to read.

_Damn it_, Blake began to think. That talk with Jaune was now preoccupying her mind. It was a big mistake to have approached him. Why couldn't she have just left him alone to moan in pity? None of that matter, she was helping him plain and simple, she just hoped that Jaune would take her word and not let anyone find out. As well as not make a big misunderstanding on how she felt.

For some reason she felt much better, her mind more clear. Maybe just admitting that she made a strange decision to help someone she barely knew eased her guilt. Blake had never done anything like this. She still couldn't believe she came up with such a bogus idea. A fake date, who was she kidding? It was the dumbest idea ever.

The Faunus in disguise slapped her cheeks and shook her head back and forth, and opened her book back up. She was on page 12, and she needed to ratify that. For the next hour Blake would remain in solace, breezing through chapter after chapter. All while in the back of her mind she thought about what a huge mistake this could all be. She would find out later how right she was.


	2. Fake Date

Blake's Mistake

By wildstraydog

Chapter two: "Fake" Date

**Thanks so much for the response to this story guys. I really hope this turns out to be a story that you can all love. I also got some tips from some great authors, so expect some improvement in this next chapter. As always please read and review, it only takes a second and I love to see what people think. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

Friday had arrived, the awaited day, the day when Blake would assist Jaune by going on...a date. Just saying the word sent a twisted feeling in her gut, something so unbelievable that she thought it was something out of a romance novel she read once. So far Jaune had done as he promised and told no one of their arrangement.

She had received no strange looks from her teammates, and there was no indication from Yang that she suspected anything. The day had been normal for her; going to classes, reading in her spare time, enjoying the antics of Ruby and Yang as they annoyed Weiss. It was only once when Blake passed by Jaune in the halls that he gave her a nervous look, which Pyrrha thankfully misinterpreted as jitters before their training session later that night.

Through discretion and stealth, Blake was able to acquire Jaune's contact info, obtaining it from him through small messages using balled up paper. Just before the end of her last class she contacted Jaune and told him to meet her outside by the docks. Jaune wouldn't be enthusiastic to board a dust ship, so Blake made sure to come prepared.

Blake thought of herself as a very patient person, especially considering her teammates. Though they were nowhere near the excitement level of Nora (lord knows if anyone is), they were a lot to handle. So she enjoyed her alone time whenever possible, treating it like nirvana. She checked her scroll and noticed that Jaune was five minutes late, already a sign of trouble to come.

Paranoia was something Blake avoided, but thoughts of Jaune slipping up and revealing to Pyrrha or even Yang of their plans for the day. She could already picture the teasing and endless jokes that would be thrown upon her, her entire image of being calm and serene thrown down the drain in an instant. She liked to be mysterious, it was her thing.

Her ears caught the stomping of shoes and panting, turning to see Jaune rushing up to her, already out of breathe, and wheezing as he bent over. Blake crossed her arms with an amused expression on her face, and Jaune looked up to catch her stare, letting out a small chuckle. She pulled out her scroll and pointed to the time, tapping her small nails against the screen.

"S-sorry I'm late Blake, I ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble, does anyone know?" Blake questioned.

Jaune wiped his brow and shook his head, "No, I made sure of that, but it was difficult to shake off my team with an explanation before they headed to their next classes." Blake let out a sigh and fished in her pockets, pulling out two small blue pills that she thrust in Jaune's face. The blonde knight blinked a couple of times and looked to Blake for help with a confused look.

"Uh...what are these?"

"Medicine for your motion sickness, I don't need you vomiting the whole way there." Blake saw Jaune's eyes light up like a child, examining the pills with a keen eye.

"They make medicine for that," Jaune shouted in excitement. Blake only shook her head and motioned for him to follow. They arrived at the dust ship and found some seats near the front. Jaune took a quick trip to the bathroom so he could down the pills, while Blake sat near the window and looked at Beacon Academy.

It was a secret, but Blake preferred the window seats. Back when she went on missions for the White Fang, she liked to take in the lush scenery of the different kingdoms. It was a habit she never could break, and now unfamiliar face would be sitting next to her, one she never expected to share with.

The date had begun...she would be spending most of the day with Jaune Arc. It sounded weird every time, no matter how she tried to rationalize her situation. Blake scanned the ship to see if she recognized anyone. There weren't many students present. Not surprising because of how early in the day it was, and to Blake that was perfect.

A minute later Jaune rejoined Blake and sat down, putting on his seatbelt and clapping his hands together, bracing for the inevitable lift off. Blake could hear him mumbling some mantra about not vomiting, causing her to worry about any projectiles being shot her way. She didn't have much confidence in his bowel movements, regardless of any medicine.

Their ride turned out to be quiet, Jaune being too nervous to start a conversation and Blake not caring to talk during their ride. Jaune resorted to acting almost like a child as he took in everything in the ship, unable to do so before so many times because of his condition. She was already embarrassed for the boy, and they hadn't even landed yet.

The 30 minute ride went by faster than expected, and Blake and Jaune walked into the city, taking in the breathtaking vistas and large crowds. Jaune had a more confident stride as he walked off the dust ship, as he patted his stomach with a laugh. Blake had to admit that seeing Jaune not fall to his weakness was uplifting. He turned around and looked at Blake with a suspicious grin and scratched the back of his neck.

"What is it Jaune?"

"Well...since you decided to help me today, I went ahead and planned out our first stop...if that's ok with you of course." Jaune lowered his gaze under Blake's fierce golden eyes as they pierced into his ocean blue irises. Blake began to consider the offer.

On a date, a man is usually the one to plan it all out, but this was Jaune; a boy who had little to no experience in the dating world. Blake wouldn't admit it, but she also had not been on a real date, it was one of the main reasons why she was so nervous about their arrangement. All she had to do was give him some advice about girls, and their outing would be over. She wanted this all over quick.

Blake bit her lip and conceded, "What do you have in mind Jaune?" Jaune perked up and pulled out a sheet of paper he cut out of a newspaper.

The paper was crumbled and had numerous creases on it, and a small red stain that looked like ketchup smeared on the corner. Blake didn't want to get her hands dirty so she hovered and read the contents._ Brand new coffee shop opening Friday! Come enjoy java at, Java Joes! _She was intrigued, it was the first she was hearing of a new coffee shop in Vale, and Blake always enjoyed a nice smooth cup of coffee.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad Jaune, I think it's a nice place to start." Blake shot him a half-hearted grin, relaxing Jaune. They began their trek into Vale, the date off to a somewhat good start. Blake was a little impressed with how thoughtful Jaune had been when picking a location to have lunch.

Java Joe's was a nice little location. A giant golden banner hung over the door with the words _Grand Opening _sprawled across it. The doors had dark-stained glass and red curved handles, with a striped carpet as a welcoming mat. Blake was hesitant when she opened the door, but was greeted with a soothing aroma that relaxed her. The place was already packed with customers and a waitress in a frilly white skirt and tie welcomed them with a menu.

"How many do you have today, two?" They both nodded, and she led them to a small booth in the corner. When they sat down, the waitress left them and they took in the rest of the establishment.

There was a large mahogany bar with different labeled machines in the middle of the restaurant where several baristas making drinks, flipping cups and shaking containers, the smell of coffee and fresh food mixed together to create an alluring scent. The walls were decorated with paintings from old and lined with red sheets that fell to the floor, the windows had different shaped stars tattered across, while slow jazz-like tunes played in the background.

The menu showed a variety of meals and drinks from coffee to alcoholic beverages. Jaune was scratching his cheek, still indecisive on what to choose. Blake just wanted a simple coffee with cream and two sugars, and a small grilled cheese sandwich. She was simple girl when it came to lunch. Jaune would eventually make up his mind and order a cheeseburger, which seemed strange for a coffee shop.

"This place is a lot different then I imagined." Jaune chuckled, as he attempted to break the ice with Blake. She had to admit though, it was anything than normal.

"I kind of like it, something that exceeded my expectations. Now that were here Jaune, we should get to the reason that we came out." Jaune began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. She could understand his position. It was really the first time he went out alone with a girl. She wouldn't let him know that the feeling was mutual.

"Um...where should we start?"

"Hmm, tell me something Jaune, why have you never asked Pyrrha out?" Jaune almost squirted water out of his mouth and nose, leaning over the table and grabbing some napkins to clean off the water that fell from the cup. Blake hadn't even notice when they received the waters.

"Pyrrha, well...to be honest, I never really thought about her that way. I mean she's beautiful and talented, but she reminds me of one of my sisters." Blake took a sip of her coffee and nodded. She imagined it was something like that. It was too bad for Pyrrha though.

"Explain to me this then. How are you approaching women? Why all the fake bravado and pickup lines? Even you have to know how awful they sound." Jaune fiddled with his fingers and laughed, it a nervous chuckle, but Blake was glad he would at least admit his problems.

"My dad always told me to be confident, so I ran with it."

"Maybe you took it a little too far, I've heard your attempts on Weiss before...there just horrible Jaune." Blake took another sip, the sweet smell dancing on her nose while Jaune lowered his gaze at the table. Perhaps she was a little too hard on him.

"You're right. I don't even know why I tried. I just thought maybe-if I was a little confident, some girl might give me a chance...guess I'm not that interesting huh?" She was definitely too harsh she thought. Blake knew she would have to reel it back it bit.

Silence seemed like the correct response, but it would only reinforce his opinion of himself. Blake decided it would be best to ask the easy questions. She knew nothing about Jaune, so having some information might help her. While awful to admit, Blake did indeed find nothing interesting about Jaune. Her initial impression was that he was some joker who got lucky. _Well that might be little too harsh, _Blake chastised herself. She couldn't judge someone just on looks.

"Tell me a little about yourself Jaune."

"Me, um...let's see, I come from a small village in Atlas, not near the mountains so it's not that cold in the summer. My house never gets boring, more annoying really since I have seven sisters. It's kinda a small place, not really much to do there really." So Jaune was from Atlas and a small village at that. Blake wondered if some of those influences had an effect on the boy.

"Jaune...what made you fond of Weiss?"

"..." Blake was met with silence again. _Is Jaune really that embarrassed to tell me? _Blake began to wonder if it was something silly that drove the boy to his unsuccessful whims on wooing the heiress.

"You can tell me Jaune, I promise I won't laugh."

"I never noticed Weiss before the initiation-in fact I had no idea who she was. The more I learned about her, the more I became enamored, inspired, she was so perfect. Someone so far away from me, someone I wanted to aspire to."

Only the chatter of customers beside them filled the silence. Blake was taken back. She never knew Jaune had truly thought of Weiss so deeply, it was touching. A genuine school crush, Jaune cared for Weiss and wasn't interest in her family name. The personal questions had gleam some light on Jaune Arc. His shining qualities weren't in his skills, but his honesty with others.

"Have you ever told her that?"

"Well...no. It doesn't matter now anyway, she likes Neptune. It's why I started asking girls out again that weren't Weiss." Now they were getting somewhere Blake thought, the truth was coming out slowly. Although she was surprised at how fast he recovered...if he ever had.

"Jaune, it sounds like you're a good guy, but you need to be yourself. Don't go around trying to be someone you're not. Honesty is your strong suit, if you tell a girl what you think, you might be surprised." Blake finished the last drop of her coffee and gave a relaxed sigh. Jaune was scratching his chin in thought, mulling over her words.

The world stopped, for a split second everything froze. Not so far in the distance, she could make out the silhouettes of Weiss and Neptune heading for the restaurant, hands embraced, giggling at some joke Neptune cracked. There was very little time. Blake had to act fast before they noticed Jaune was with her.

"Jaune don't say anything, and get under the table now."

Before he could voice a protest, Blake kicked Jaune in the knee under the table and forced him under. Jaune was met with pitch black, trying his hardest not to stare at Blake's legs, blushing as he closed his eyes. Blake tried her best to shift herself so she looked comfortable and heard the bell on the entrance ring. She asked for another cup of coffee and pulled out her scroll to make herself look busy.

"Blake is that you, well what a surprise," Weiss said in excitement. "Are you also checking out this new coffee joint?" Weiss and Neptune strolled over with wide smiles. Blake pretended to be surprise (not that she wasn't) and greeted them.

"Yes...I came out to buy some new books and decided to check the place out before I went shopping. I like it, it's different." Blake took a sip of her coffee, not noticing that her hand was shaking the cup, spilling some of the black liquid onto the table.

"Where's Sun, I'm surprised he didn't ditch to come with you." Neptune asked, looking back and forth to see if he was hiding. Sun was the last person she wanted to know about her little rendezvous with Jaune. The Faunus would have caused uproar of mayhem.

"No, I came alone...I needed some alone time."

"Tell me about it, Ruby and Yang can be so irritating sometimes. That's why I and Neptune got out early today."

Jaune tried to get comfortable under a table with only darkness and hit his head against the top, causing the table to hop, and Blake to almost drop her coffee. Weiss and Neptune looked at her with suspicion and she began to chuckle, waving it off as an accident.

"Are you two out on a date?"

"A d-date? This is just a simple outing between two good friends, nothing more." Weiss crossed her arms and blushed. Neptune gave off a small shrug and went to go find a table. Weiss gave Blake a small glare and puffed her cheeks.

"I'll see you back at the room Blake." Weiss turned around with a huff and followed Neptune, both finding a table near the back of the restaurant. If Jaune was to escape unseen, she would need a distraction.

She had to thank her scroll for bailing her out. She began to message Jaune that he would have to sprint for the door after she caused a distraction so Weiss and Neptune would not see him. If Jaune was caught the whole point of their trip being secret was for naught. Blake looked around and noticed a waitress carrying some plates full of food, and decided to be drastic. Blake pulled out some lien and left it on the table, she didn't want to be a criminal and not pay.

"Excuse me," Blake mumbled. The waitress tipped over and spilled the contents of the meal onto the floor. Pieces of cheese and coffee staining the carpet.

It was the perfect distraction Jaune needed. Blake bent over to help the waitress clean the mess, while Jaune slipped from under the table and ran for the door. Weiss and Neptune's eyes were focused on Blake, unaware as Jaune ran past the window behind them. When Blake was done helping and apologizing, she ducked out of the restaurant with a blush on her cheeks. The accident may have been intentional, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Around the corner Jaune leaned against a wall next to a small red bench and a fountain, tapping his foot in worry about Blake's absence. When she appeared he rushed over and began stuttering, unable to find his words. The whole event went by so fast that Jaune was still trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Are you okay Blake, what happened?"

"Weiss happened...I didn't expect them to be here."

"Well yeah...Weiss has been talking about this place for a whole week now. I...guess I should have told you do that before huh?" Blake let out a sigh and checked her scroll, it had been hour since they arrived in Vale, so she figured they could blow off some steam a bit more.

A sudden idea hit here, something simple, a way for her to relax after the arduous last hour. Perhaps even Jaune might find it a bit entertaining. Hope was the keyword, it was hard for others to find the same excitement she did in her hobby, which was a shame she thought.

"Jaune, would you like to go to the book store?"

"Yeah sure, sounds fun." _That was a quick response._

The two of them walked in downtown Vale, passing students, citizens, and police as they made their way to a local bookshop that Blake had come to fancy when she had arrived. It was a small store, unlike the bigger franchises, but it still held a wide variety of titles and new releases. Blake had even managed to find a few rare titles she had been searching for. The owner of the shop was nice too, and even a Faunus.

They arrived at the shop called Tukson's Book Trade, and Blake led Jaune inside, surprised to not be greeted by Tukson himself with his corny catchphrase for the shop. Instead a younger gentleman with short brown hair in curls greeted them with a smile. Blake peered around the individual to see if she could spot anyone behind him, but saw no indication that Tukson was there.

"If you're looking for Tukson he's gone I'm afraid.

"Where did he go?" Tukson loved his shop, and she found it hard to believe that he would just up and leave it in Vale without good reason. She wanted to believe he was safe, that he left for vacation and wasn't bullied out of the town for being a Faunus running a business. Or even worse wrapped up in some White Fang scheme.

"Oh don't worry, Tukson's fine, he just decided to retire is all. I'll be here running the business here for him, is there anything you need?" Blake gave the gentleman a sharp glare, looking for any signs that he was lying. She could find none in his innocent amber eyes, so she shook her head and returned to Jaune.

She began to look around the shop, heading for the romance section, absorbed in her own world, examining all the titles before her with a studious eye. Whenever a particular book caught her attention, she would slip it out and feel the wrapping, skimming some of the pages, and taking in the smell of new or old paper. So absorbed in her world, she forgot that Jaune was behind her, her cheeks tinted with red.

"How did you become such an avid reader Blake?" Jaune asked as he picked up a book and blushed as he saw the rather risqué title. Blake was thankful he didn't ask too many questions about her taste in titles.

"Back when I was...working, I was alone, no family really to speak of," Blake began with a soft whisper. "One of my old friends gave me a book to read, and I fell in love with it. Just escaping from reality and diving into a brand new world, the troubles around me fading into the dark," Blake noticed she had rambled and coughed.

"I never really read too much when I was young."

"Tell me Jaune, what interests you, do you like fantasy?"

"Hmm," Jaune cupped his chin and again fell into deep thought. Blake found it curious that Jaune had his own thinker pose.

The blonde knight was dragged by Blake into another section of the store labeled fantasy, and she began inspecting the aisles. There was one book that she had read in the past that hooked her onto fantasy, she was sure even an illiterate boy like Jaune could enjoy it. After a few minutes she spotted the title and handed it to Jaune.

"Try this Jaune. I think you will enjoy it: it's a story about three huntsmen whose lives are chronicled across the ages. Their lives soon become intertwined as a great war begins to ravage the land." Jaune looked at the book, rubbing the leather cover and smiled.

"T-thanks Blake...no one's ever given me something like this before." She turned around and hid the small blush that crept onto her cheeks, and led Jaune to the counter so they could checkout.

It was 3:43 when Jaune and Blake arrived back at Beacon Academy. Once they left the bookstore Blake saw no reason for them to stay any longer. There wasn't much advice to give Jaune, except for him to be himself. Blake actually found the outing somewhat enjoyable, except for their brief run-in with Weiss and Neptune. To Jaune's surprise Blake had another set of pills to give him for the return trip, and vowed to always visit the nurse's office before heading out on a trip.

"It's the best invention ever," Jaune exclaimed.

Walking with each other to the dorms would not be to suspicious Blake had thought, so she didn't mind Jaune escorting her like a proper gentleman. If there was one thing Blake had learned about Jaune on there "date", it was that Jaune was honest to a fault. His only problem was that he was too unsure of himself. Before heading further into the hall, Jaune turned to Blake and began to fiddle with his thumbs.

"So...how did I do today?"

"Well Jaune, you did a fine job actually. Of course that doesn't mean you don't need work. You have confidence issues, but you can work around that. Just do what you did with me ok?" Blake gave Jaune a rare smile and walked away, heading for her room.

Her job was done. There was nothing more she could tell Jaune. Whatever he planned to do with that knowledge was up to him, though she hoped the boy wouldn't just dart off to find some unwilling girl to ask out on a date. Blake would be lying if she said she didn't want to see which girl chose to accept his offer. In her opinion Jaune deserved a chance, and any girl would be lucky to have him.

_Wow, I can't believe I said that, _Blake thought, her bow wiggled a little, and she approached her door. She could hear no screaming from the other side, a strange silence filling her ears. She turned the golden knob and opened the door, attacked by an unknown fluffy object that obscured her vision for only a second...a pillow.

"And where have you been sneaky cat?" Yang began to chuckle.

Instead of heading for his room, Jaune took the new book Blake had gotten for him and headed for the library, ready to give the story a chance. Jaune had never really sat down and read a novel before, he found it boring as a child, and just bought comics for the cool illustrations. He wasn't a child anymore, he was 17, and if he could survive reading a textbook, then Jaune could try the novel.

The library was empty, and with free reign, Jaune decided to scope out a nice quiet spot to sit down and begin the book. Getting past the first page was always difficult for him, so he would need all the concentration he could muster. Jaune navigated through the large shelves that made a maze and turned the corner, crashing into a wall. Books flew everywhere and slips of paper floated down onto Jaune's face.

"Ow, oh my god I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jaune began to panic and collected the books that fell, finally noticing who he knocked down. When Jaune looked up, he blushed, almost dropping the books back onto the ground. The girl had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of long cute bunny ears. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place where.

"You're name is Jaune right?"

"Um...yeah," Jaune stuttered.

"My name is Velvet, it's nice to meet you."


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Blake's Mistake

By wildstraydog

Chapter three: Down the Rabbit Hole

Beta: Maxaro (He's great guys).

**Well wow guys. The reception this story is receiving is just amazing. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, I hope that further chapters will continue to bring as much appreciation for the ship that is Jaune x Blake. I know that Jaune isn't in the same class as Velvet by the way, but I decided to change that for story sake.**

**As some of the reviews said, I can tell you are excited with the appearance of Velvet, but don't expect some sudden connection or love at first sight. I'm keeping everything grounded in this story as possible. Please read and review, I love to see reviews and know how I'm doing or if you're enjoying the story. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

"So...how did you know my name, if you don't mind me asking?" Jaune avoided her gaze as he helped carry her books through the library.

"Oh I'm sorry-team RWBY mentioned you a few times. I've met with Pyrrha and Blake before as well. This is my first time meeting you though." Velvet gave a soft smile, all while trying to navigate the maze that was Beacon Academy's library. She didn't understand why it had to be so complicated. After spending most of her last year here, she thought she would have learned the way by now.

"I hope it was all good," Jaune said in a low whisper.

Unknown to Jaune, her large ears had caught ever word, and she let out a small giggle. "Oh don't worry. Most of the stories were tame, though you do sound a little clumsy." A small blush appeared on Jaune's cheeks that he tried to hide behind the stack of books.

"What brought you to the library Jaune? I don't think I've ever seen you in before."

"O-oh, well a friend of mine lent me a book...and I thought I would try and find a nice quiet spot to read. I'm not really great about paying attention." Jaune set the books down on the table that Velvet spotted, and took a seat across from her. He began to rub his neck in anxiety, it being the first time he really sat with a girl alone besides Blake (which wasn't a real date).

"It's okay if you don't read much," Velvet assured Jaune.

"How come you have so many books?"

A hint of red crept onto Velvet's cheeks, "Well I need to get some studying in. I always make sure to review all of my notes and some text concerning the subjects in class. I've always worked hard for my grades...especially since I'm a faunus." Jaune felt a little confused about the statement, but he was amazed how much work the girl put into her studies. It reminded him of Weiss a little bit, well in the way that a non violent Weiss would act.

"Y-you must be pretty smart huh?" Jaune laughed.

"I just try my hardest is all, aren't you in Grimm studies with Professor Port?" Now he felt stupid. Jaune finally remembered where he recognized her.

"Yeah I am, though I don't do so well in there. I'm not the brightest or strongest huntsmen to be honest. Pyrrha is training me, so that helps." Velvet had heard rumblings of Pyrrha training the young Arc, and found it sweet that she would take her time to mold the boy into a better huntsman.

Her impression of Jaune so far was positive. He seemed to be really sweet and honest, and while a little reserved like her, she could see a great future for him if Pyrrha continued their training. She studied Jaune for a moment and noted that he was handsome, not as much as some of the boys in Beacon, but he was far from ugly. She liked his pure innocent blue eyes unlike her plain brown ones, and his golden locks that rested on the sides, that compliment his boy-like features.

"You're struggling with Professor Port's class? Do you often take notes while in there?"

"I try...but he begins to go off topic and I get lost, or fall asleep. It's been difficult, I'm trying my best...but."

Velvet shared some sentiment for Jaune. It was true that students could struggle in his class because of his unique characteristics and tendencies to brag about past adventures or missions he went on. However she had learned very quickly that hidden within those stories were good points about Grimm hunting, and that not all his rambling was pointless.

"If you're struggling Jaune, I could always help." His eyes lit up in shock, he thought he misheard. _Is she really willing to help me? No way, _Jaune thought as he stared into her dark brown eyes. Despite being such a plain color, they were somewhat mesmerizing look upon, like the swirls in coffee.

"Y-you would be willing to help me," Jaune asked with a small stutter. "I wouldn't want to bother you. You're probably already busy just studying for yourself." Jaune said as he waved his arms back and forth.

"It would be no problem at all Jaune. It would be beneficial for both of us. I've never had a study partner before." Jaune still was trying to wrap his head around what just transpired. He was befuddled, that a beautiful girl such as Velvet would be willing to help him without a catch involved. Not that many girls had tried to trick so far.

"That would be great, thank you so much Velvet."

"No problem Jaune, we can meet tomorrow at around 2:00 if that's ok. I have a class after, but I can spare an hour tutoring you." Jaune nodded his head with fervor.

"It was nice to meet you Velvet, I'm going to try and go read my book in my dorm. Maybe my friends won't be so noisy now." As Jaune walked away he took a quick glance behind him and saw Velvet give him a small wave, noticing her beautiful smile. He broke into a sprint so she wouldn't catch his bright blush, leaving her to shrug in confusion.

Finally slowing down, Jaune caught his breathe and tried to clear his head. He was still flabbergasted, banging his head against a wall, a small thud echoing in the halls. Somehow he had done it. Somehow he had spoken to girl without looking like an idiot, _well for the most part. _The question running through his mind though was how did he do it, what so different about the situation?

Jaune had not sought her out, they met by chance. The accident was embarrassing, but looking like a fool never stopped him with Weiss. _Did my talk with Blake really help that much, _Jaune began to wonder. _We only just had our discussion, so that's impossible. _He shook his head in confusion, unaware of what made him so humble around Velvet. Jaune began to mull over in his mind about Velvet, and had to admit that she was very beautiful...and those bunny ears were adorable.

_That would never happen_. It was just a coincidence, and any thought that she might be interested were dashed in Jaune's mind. She only wanted to help, nothing more, and he didn't wish to get his hopes up again. He could still remember the stinging empty feeling in his heart when he saw Weiss ask Neptune out to the dance.

His head clear, Jaune made his way back to his dorm, walking down the halls with his head lowered, and book in hand. Thinking about what could be with every girl he passed. Jaune fell into a small bout of sadness as he reviewed his situation. Even with Blake's advice, no girl would ever truly give him chance. Blake was his friend, so of course she helped out, but someone he didn't know-it was hopeless.

"Why so gloomy Jaune," Ruby asked as she rounded the corner with Yang in tow. She was cheerful as usual, a pair of cookies in hand, with crumbs around her mouth and a perky smile. He always wondered how she could stay so positive.

"Yeah Jaune, you look...well gloomy?" Gloomy was the perfect word to describe his feelings, but he wouldn't let them know that.

"I'm ok guys, just a lot to think about. I met Velvet in the library and she offered to help tutor me in my studies." Jaune realized his mistake when he saw a flame in Yang's bright purple eyes, and a large mischievous grin creep along her face. A poor slip of the tongue, Pyrrha would say.

"Met Velvet huh Jauney boy? Sounds like you landed a study date!" Jaune stiffed up, his throat becoming dry. It was the one word that left Yang's lips that frightened him...date. Sure he wanted one, but he never been on a real one.

"D-did you say date? I don't think it's like that."

"Oh c'mon, it's obviously a study date."

"N-no way, it's impossible, I barely know her." Jaune was losing control of his words, trying to hide the massive tint that was building up. It was all clear to see to Yang, and she was enjoying every moment the further she teased him. _He really needs to grow spine._

"I don't know Jaune," Yang said with excitement. "A girl asks you to meet alone in a library, just the two of you...alone for an hour." Yang's Cheshire smile made Jaune uneasy and his heart race.

"I-I have to go guys." Jaune ran past the two sisters, leaving a small dust trail behind. Yang burst out laughing, slapping her knee, unable to settle down due to Jaune's reaction, while Ruby tilted her head in confusion, finally done nibbling on her cookies.

"It's really a date Yang?"

Yang wiped her eyes and ruffled Ruby's hair, "Nah, I just wanted to tease Jaune. He's way to easy, just like you." Ruby puffed up her cheeks and pouted, and they returned to their room.

Inside they found the usual activities of their other partners; Weiss holding up a mirror as she dangled her hair to the side, fixing it up with slow precision. Blake was again on her bed, absorbed in her book, flipping through the pages every other minute, her eyes darting back and forth, flickering with excitement.

Yang bounced on her bed and pulled out a magazine, a bag of chips magically appearing in her hands as she grabbed some to munch on. Ruby just walked over to her bed in silence, an inquisitive look on her face. She pulled out some headphones from under her bed, and a comic book, selecting a song and jamming her head to the beat. The RWBY dorm was in a rare silence.

As Blake turned the page of her book, she noticed it was page 200, the end of chapter 30, and the half-way point in the novel. She couldn't wait to proceed, licking the tip of her finger, about to slip the paper to the left, when a small ringing sound shot out. The tune was familiar, the tone from her scroll, and she bent over to reach it. Everyone's attention was on her, until she gave a glare, snapping the rest of her team's heads back to their business.

With a great sigh, Blake looked down at the scroll and noticed who was calling. Jaune Arc-the same boy who she had met only earlier on their "fake" date. The fact that Jaune was already calling her made her worry. She was sure she had told him multiple times that nothing was to be read in their outing, but then again it was Jaune she was talking about, he probably didn't remember.

"Hello..." Blake said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey it' me Jaune," the blond knight mutter, it was obvious she knew who it was. The burning question was why he would call her so soon out of the blue.

"I know that, why are you calling me?"

"Well...I need to speak with you in private...it's important. If you can meet me outside the academy, there's a nice garden on the east side." Blake began to weigh her options: she could stay in her room and continue her fascinating novel, or she could go outside at night in the cold and hear what Jaune had to say.

The answer was obvious-stay inside and read her book. However leaving Jaune to stand alone in the dark by a garden at night alone was also was a dumb idea. The boy would stand out there waiting for her until he caught a cold. Jaune was stubborn like that, and he did sound worried about something. Then again he always sounded worried.

"Give me a bit, I'll be out there soon," she said with a sigh.

She crashed her head into her pillow, Yang watching with curiosity. Blake was agitated and torn. She was beginning to see the consequences of getting close to the young "dunce" as Weiss put so accurately. She wanted to be left alone with her thoughts and continue on her regular schedule of going to school, getting caught up in team RWBY shenanigans, and battling the White Fang, but life had different plans.

_How does Pyrrha do it...oh right she likes him._

Blake felt like she was digging herself a massive hole, one that she would be unable to climb out of the further she dabbled into other people's business. Yet here she was, deciding on the latter option and getting dressed. Yang put down her magazine and cupped her chin, a smile gracing her lips as she watch Blake put on a black hooded shirt with bows darted across the back of it.

"Well well, where are you headed so late at night?" Blake expected as much from Yang, there was no getting past her observant traits. There was also no doubt that Yang was an impressive interrogator, and would have made an impressive detective.

"Sun wants to talk with me for some reason, nothing more."

"Ohhhhh, late night excursion, how bold of you," Yang purred. Blake rolled her eyes and waited for Weiss to add in a comment, but she just ignored them, and Ruby hadn't heard a word as she fell asleep with her music on.

"I'll be gone for just a few minutes I'm sure."

"Ok be careful, and call me if you need a wing woman!" Blake headed for the door while shaking her head. How the two of them became partners was a mystery, but she did enjoy Yang's company, and her jokes could be rather funny...when they weren't awful puns of course.

_I hope that story with Sun worked, Yang is easy to be suspicious. Whatever Jaune wants to tell me, it better be good._

Again, here she was, against her better judgment, standing in the cold at the garden on the east side of Beacon academy, and she was somewhat furious. Jaune had told her to meet her there and he was nowhere to be seen, begging the question how she got there first. Blake pulled out her scroll and was about to call Jaune when she hear some footsteps behind her, revealing a shuddering Jaune. Her anger subsided and she had to stifle a laugh at the poor boy freezing in the cold.

"Did you not know how cold it was?"

"N-no, I-I just figured it out." Blake felt bad for the boy, except that he forgot to use common sense and wear something warm.

"This better be good Jaune, I thought I agreed to help you once, why are you calling me so late at night?" She knew Jaune could hear the agitation in her voice, but it wasn't without merit. It was 10:00 and she was tired, though that didn't mean she should be taking out all her anger on Jaune, not without cause. With a soft sigh, she calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry Blake, I know, I just didn't know who else to talk to about this. I-I met Velvet today and she offered to help tutor me, and Yang told me it's a study date! I don't know what to do-I've never been on a date before, and especially with a faunus!" Jaune had shouted a thirty minute story in several seconds, so it was a lot to take in for Blake, but it was still ridiculous, perhaps he was learning from Nora?

"Calm down Jaune...Yang is teasing with you-it's not a date by any means." Jaune's shaken eyes dissipated, and were replaced with a large blush of embarrassment.

"I...oh wow, I'm an idiot." Blake was about to reprimand him, but she stopped. As she looked at Jaune and his slumped shoulders, she could tell how upset he was with himself. Not because it wasn't a date, but that he had fooled himself into believing it was possible.

Yet why did she empathize with him? It was his fault that he fell for one of Yang's tricks, he should have learned by now how eager she was to tease him. Blake thought about it, and began to realize why she felt this way. She was upset that the same honest Jaune she had met in the coffee shop was suffering from another bout of humiliation.

No one deserved to be lonely. At first that was all she wanted, to be alone, to get away from her past and start anew, not held back by the shackles of her sins. But she met Yang and the others, and everything changed. She was no longer alone, she had friends who would back her up in an instant, and she knew Jaune would do the same if asked.

"Jaune...Velvet said she wished to tutor you?"

Jaune looked up into Blake's amber eyes, "Um, yeah."

"Then you should be happy...not only did you talk to a girl alone without chasing her away, but you managed to have her help you in your studies. I know Velvet, she's very talented, she can help you a lot Jaune." It wasn't the best pick me up, but she tried, there was only so much you could do with a boy like Jaune.

"Yeah, your right Blake...I shouldn't have bothered you, thanks." He gave a soft smile, and Blake returned one in kind.

"Next time Jaune, it better be an actual emergency." Blake turned around and began to make her way back to the academy, Jaune following suit. As they walked up the steps, Jaune remembered something and poked Blake in the shoulder. Her arm stiffened for a bit, not comfortable that the blonde boy was treating her so familiarly.

"Actually Blake, can I get some advice?"

"On what," Blake asked.

"Well...it's about faunus." The look on Blake's face changed from annoyance to amusement. She was now curious as to why Jaune would be asking about faunus'. Sure Velvet was a bunny faunus, but she was much more comfortable about her appearance then she was, plus she couldn't imagine how much of a pain it would be to hide such long ears.

"What is it that you would like to know...?" she asked hesitantly. While it perked her interest, she was scared of what type of questions he might ask...hopefully nothing embarrassing or personal.

"You and Sun are the only faunus I've ever really spoken too, so this might sound stupid," Jaune began. "How do you breach sensitive topics? You know...about them being a faunus." Blake was trying her best to change her horrible habit of criticizing Jaune and his habits, but she was surprised.

Not only did Jaune approach the subject in humble way, but he managed to ask an intelligent question about the faunus. It was true that every faunus faced some discrimination at one time, it was just how the world was sadly, but some had it worse-hence the White Fang. While she talked to Velvet several times, they had never discussed their pasts, but she seemed fine when Cardin wasn't bullying her, and even that stopped once Jaune stood up to him.

He was expecting an answer, one that Blake didn't have. It would be different for every person, and the only advice she imagined she could give was for Jaune to take it slow during their tutor sessions. If Velvet thought it appropriate to discuss then she would.

"Just don't bring it up. I'm sure Velvet would share with you when she feels comfortable.

"You don't really know do you," Jaune said with a smirk.

"I-I didn't say that." She averted her gaze and walked inside the dormitory, hiding the blush that crossed her cheeks. She didn't want to admit she was ignorant of the answer. What she needed was much needed rest.

"Cya Blake...thanks again." Blake gave him a wave and proceeded down the hall.

Her quiet walk to her room gave her some time to think about what Jaune asked her. The way she coped with her past in team RWBY was anything but smooth. She tried her hardest to hide her secret from them for so long-afraid they would judge her if they saw. Yet she was still keeping secrets, her history with the White Fang still not fully explained. However Jaune decided to proceed, she could only hope he would take it in strides and not push the subject.

"Hey Blake," a familiar voice said from behind. She turned around to be greeted with her favorite monkey faunus-Sun. it was a little jarring that he would visit her so late at night, but what was she supposed to expect from him? He had a habit of being rambunctious.

"Hello Sun, I'm heading to my room for bed."

"Yeah I got ya," Sun began to fiddle with his tail and looked up. "So...why were you alone with Jaune in the garden?" Blake had a great deal of experience hiding her emotions, but she almost cracked with Sun's question, she was sure no had followed her. She was wrong, a grave mistake.

"Jaune...wanted to discuss something with me." Lying would only worsen the situation, so she had to be tactful.

"It was school related. He's looking for a tutor, so I recommended Velvet. I simply told him I wasn't suited for the job." Sun nodded and unsurprisingly was happy again. "Why did he try and keep it secret then?"

"Jaune is embarrassed, so don't tell anyone about this." Sun gave her a goofy grin and left, his tail flowing as he hopped down the hall, leaving Blake to sigh.

There was no question Sun liked her, it was obvious as the sun during the day, no pun intended, but that didn't mean she didn't feel a similar attraction. Sun was handsome, funny, strong, and had a genuine interest in her. Being a faunus never hurt, not that she wouldn't date a normal man. The thought of Sun becoming jealous over Jaune...laughable, not that she held anything against Jaune, but he was...too apprehensive, she thought that was an appropriate word.

She was sure one day Jaune would stumble upon a girl who would appreciate him for everything he is. Blake thought that girl would be Pyrrha, and it was sad to learn that Jaune didn't see her that way. She finally noticed that she had been standing in the hall alone thinking for several minutes and retreated back to her dorm.

"Welcome back Blakey, how was Sun?"

"Typical Yang, nothing happened, it was about school."

"Aw, that's lame. Hey I heard Velvet's going to tutor Jaune, pretty lucky for him huh?" Blake was taken back, _What did she mean by lucky? _

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know. Just that Jaune somehow convinced a beautiful girl such as Velvet to help him, that's all. He's not...you know, the most desirable man to the female population." Blake was surprised by her comment, and saw Weiss lift her head from her book to join the conversation.

"That may be true, but Velvet isn't that shallow."

"I have to agree with Blake on this," Weiss added in, surprising her. "While I don't find Jaune very attractive, that doesn't mean he should be judged by appearance alone. It's his personality that needs drastic work."

"I didn't mean it to be rude...I was just making a statement." Yang averted her gaze downward, feeling horrible for implying that Jaune was ugly or seen by the opposite gender as less than a flea.

"We know you didn't mean it Yang. I don't think Jaune's personality is entirely flawed-he just needs some guidance and more confidence. He's not hopeless by any means." Blake climbed onto her bed and got under the covers.

"Too bad Pyrrha can't fix that," Yang said with a giggle.

Everyone turned off the lights and headed for bed. In the darkness Blake shut her eyes and began to drift to sleep, Yang's last words drumming in her head like an annoying beat to a song that you don't like and then get stuck in your head. The only person who could fix Jaune was himself. Tomorrow was a new day, and she held hope it would be one without drama.

_Who said it would be Pyrrha that had to fix him?_ Blake became drowsy and her eyes fluttered shut.

**Extra author notes! One of my readers asked me if this story is going to be strictly romance, and the answer is no, not at all. I already have a huge event planned that will test Blake and Jaune's friendship...yes friendship, they have to find a stable one before they move on to anything romantic.**

** I would also like to let everyone know I will be attending RTX this year! If any other fans and writers are attending let me know.**


	4. Makings of a Man and the Lost Ribbon

Blake's Mistake

By wildstraydog

Chapter Four: Makings of a Man and the Lost Ribbon

** Guys thank so much for the support this story is receiving. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I've been busy and when I planned to start this next chapter the whole community was hit with the shocking news about Monty Oum. But we have to move on, and I plan to continue this story so no fears about that.**

** Please always read and review, I need all the comments I can get on this story; what needs to improve, critiques, or how you feel about the direction of this story. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the great Monty Oum (May he rest in peace).**

Lunch was Jaune's second favorite meal, and while he sat down and dug into his ham sandwich he mulled over the events of last night. All the advice Blake had given him was sound and he he wished to thank her, but he decided it would not be best given her standing on the issue. He gave a quick peek to see Blake nibbling on some fries while Yang conversed with her about some new song that released.

Perhaps eating Jaune thought was one of his ways to cope with how nervous he was. There was no reason for it, but Jaune had never been alone with a girl before...well Blake counted, and so did Ruby...Jaune chastised himself for letting his mind wander again. Velvet would be tutoring him soon on his studies, and he wanted to make sure that he was at least somewhat knowledgeable about the subject matter.

"So Neptune asked me out to see a movie tonight," Weiss started after Yang was done chatting it up. Ruby looked up from her plate of cookies and became excited.

"What movie?"

"I believe that new Spruce Willis film...what was it called again?" Jaune knew exactly what movie she was talking about: the hottest new flick that just released last week, one of his top anticipated movies of all time that year...yet he couldn't find anyone to see it with him.

"Die Light with a Passion is what's it called, that movie looks awesome. Spruce Willis never ceases to amaze me, and that's hard." Yang said with a giggle. It wasn't that surprising to him that Yang was a fan of those movies. After all they did have lots of explosions.

"Sounds like fun, do you like Spruce Willis Weiss?"

"Not really, but I'm not going to complain if it's a date."

"I think it sounds very fun, I haven't been to the movies in a while," Pyrrha said from across the table, sneaking a glance at Jaune. Everyone except Jaune caught it, and Blake even shook her head, still amazed at his obliviousness and lack of interest in Pyrrha.

"Which reminds me Blake, we would like if you and Sun came along to make it a double date. Neptune thought it would be more fun with a group." Blake looked up from her book and felt the impact of the question. She had still not gone on a proper date with Sun yet, so it was obvious that Neptune was trying to help his friend out.

To be honest, Blake was not against the idea. While she wasn't a huge movie fan, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a good picture once in a while. She would also be much more comfortable with Weiss and Neptune around, not yet quite ready to explore the night with her monkey faunus friend. It was nothing against him, but she wanted to take a possible relationship with him slow.

"I...I would be glad to join you Weiss." Weiss tilted her head in surprise and Yang's jaw dropped to the table. Blake just let out a low sigh and was about to return to her book when Yang pushed it down, looking over Blake with a leering smile.

"Well Blake, I didn't think you were the movie type."

"You make too many assumptions Yang."

"It's good to hear you say yes, I'm sure Sun will be ecstatic." Weiss commented. The bell rang an annoying screech and lunch was over. Blake was happy that her decision wouldn't have to drag on for much longer, though it made her feel happy that Sun was so enthusiastic to spend time with her. Blake decided she needed to give him more credit.

Lost in her thoughts she noticed the table was empty, and she gathered her things. In the corner of her amber eyes she spotted Jaune carrying several books underneath his right arm, fidgeting a bit as he walked over to the water fountain next to the double doors. Blake had forgotten that Velvet was to begin her tutoring session with Jaune today, and no doubt Jaune was already nervous, watching him splash water into his face to shake off his nerves.

Too preoccupied, Blake made her way over and grabbed Jaune's attention by patting him on the shoulder. Unfortunately for Jaune he jumped at the sudden contact and knocked his books over with his feet, almost slipping onto the ground, catching himself on one knee. Blake wanted to groan in annoyance, but fought the urge, and extended her hand to help him up.

"Oh hi Blake, sorry about that, I'm just a little nervous," Jaune said as he picked up his books and rubbed his neck.

"Why, there's no reason to be."

"I don't know...I just don't want to ruin this, Velvet could help me a lot with my grades." Blake was glad to hear that Jaune had no ulterior motives. She didn't believe Jaune intended to do so, but for some reason the thought was in the back of her head. If anything, Velvet tutoring Jaune was a blessing in disguise.

Velvet could help Jaune advance in his studies; she was a smart individual and probably a good teacher at heart. The other reason Blake saw this as a great opportunity for Jaune, was for him to learn how to interact with someone out of his circle of friends, and a girl at that. Hopefully their sessions could shave down his anxiety and boost his confidence at least somewhat.

"You'll be fine Jaune, just go study."

"Yeah you're right, thanks Blake." Jaune puffed up his chest and walked through the doors, leaving Blake to pray that she was right and that Jaune would do nothing he would regret. Class wasn't too far so Blake decided to not rush and enjoy her peaceful walk to the classroom, pondering over how her double date with Weiss would actually go.

Blake had no plans to dress up or to do anything special with her appearance. She wasn't expecting anything fancy to happen, perhaps a small dinner beforehand. The thought of how much lien she had came to mind, and the answer was not much. She didn't have a job besides looking for clues about the White Fang, and asking for Weiss to pay for her meal and tickets sounded awful.

_Looks like I'll have to rummage through my things._

The library wasn't empty unlike the last time Jaune visited. The rooms were filled with students occupying tables in study groups and browsing the many sections of the large labyrinth Beacon Academy called their center of learning. Jaune glanced around for awhile, dodging left and right to avoid any unwanted collisions, until he spotted a familiar pair of bunny ears in the distance.

Velvet waved him over and offered him a seat, her books already opened to pages that focused on their last class. Jaune set his books down and took an uneasy seat, a large gulping sound hidden by the moving of the table as he adjusted. Velvet let out a small giggle to Jaune's embarrassment, helping to break the awkward silence that hung over the two of them.

"I'm glad you could make it Jaune."

"Is it always this busy after lunch in here?" Jaune asked as he looked around, spotting even Dove from team CRDL in the corner hard at work.

"Just about, did you not expect the library to be popular?"

"Of course not, I was just a little surprised I guess, I haven't been here much to be honest."

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters," Velvet gave a Jaune a smile and they began to study. She decided to start from the basics and relate it to Jaune and their current lesson.

For about an hour Velvet almost never stopped talking, relaying tons of information on Jaune with clever tips on how to succeed in Port's class, even suggesting to write down particular points about his stories. She was glad to see Jaune catching on much quicker then she anticipated, often thinking that her study habits were a little strange. Velvet would even think that Jaune could be a genius if he didn't hold himself back so much.

Her left eye glanced at Jaune's pencil as it twisted left and right, Jaune trying to concentrate as he copied text from his books and wrote down notes. She almost thought of giggling at his new serious face, but instead focused on his blue eyes as they remained focused. She checked her scroll and noticed that her next class was in ten minutes and decided they could spend the rest of the time with a break.

"I think that's enough for now Jaune, you did great."

"T-thanks Velvet, I never knew there was so much happening in our class. Then again I'm kind of known to be oblivious at times." Jaune said with a chuckle, but Velvet flicked him on the forehead and began to pout.

"Don't belittle yourself like that Jaune, you're a very smart individual, you just needed some pointers." Jaune rubbed his forehead and apologized.

"I have to say your notes helped a lot."

"If you continue on this course I believe you should see your grades go up," Velvet began as she gathered her things. "We'll be having a quiz tomorrow, and that should be a good test to see if these tips helped."

"Yeah, I won't let you down, same time tomorrow then?"

"Yes of course, oh by the way Jaune I wanted to ask you something." Jaune grabbed his books and tilted his head, unsure of what Velvet would need from him of all people. They just spent the last hour cramming nothing but stories of Grimm and the tactics of huntsmen.

"Uh sure, what's up?"

She paused for a moment and gave off a sigh, "Are you the reason Cardin stopped bullying everyone?" Jaune was expecting something much simpler, and not such a heavy question from his senior, it wasn't that it was hard to answer, but he didn't understand why she asked all of the sudden.

"Well...I guess technically I am." _Good answer Jaune, that way it doesn't sound like boasting._

"Then I need to thank you again Jaune. Whatever you did the results were immediate, he even came and apologized to me a few day later from his trip." Velvet lifted up her books to hide her blush and began to mumble, not comfortable when it came to praising someone she just met.

"It was nothing Velvet. I just knew it was wrong."

She was impressed for the second time that hour by Jaune, but now she even respected him. All the stories she had heard of the boy were either funny or some comment of his lack of reasoning, yet here he was: fully capable and even humble about his acts. That Jaune carried these traits and didn't even care about her origins spoke a lot about his character, and someone that she could stand by.

Her scroll's clock moved up and she noticed that class was only in three minutes, not giving her time to properly thank Jaune even further. She grabbed her books and nodded her head, mumbling a quick goodbye as Jaune waved out of her view. Velvet scrambled to class and made it through the door just as the bell began to ring, and she let out gasp.

Coco began to laugh at her expression as she walked up to take a seat, setting her books and notepad down. As her teacher's voice began to fill her ears, they fell deaf to Velvet as her thoughts clouded her mind about Jaune. He was a curious character that was held back by his lack of initiative, yet she knew he was more. Jaune was a better man then he let on, and Velvet was surprised that no one appreciated it as much as he was due.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Coco elbowed her shoulder, causing her to let out a small eek that almost caught the attention of the teacher. Velvet became rigid and she took out her pencil, returning to her studies, while the thought of a tall blonde boy stayed in the back of her head. Already she was wondering what he was up to, not realizing that she found him more than just intriguing but handsome. _I wouldn't mind talking to Jaune more._

When 5:00 sprang on Blake, her unexpected interruption from her reading was a surprise, completely forgetting about the double date that she had agreed to, when Weiss snapped her fingers in front of her face. Blake was about to snap at the girl when she held up two dresses in front of her.

"Which do you think looks better on me?"

"The one on the left, how much time do I have?"

"You have thirty minutes so hurry up," Weiss did her best to hide her frustration which Blake appreciated.

She got up and undid her black bow, setting it down on her desk with care. The emptiness on her head when her ears were exposed felt strange without her bow, something she came to regret despite its meaning as a gift. Blake headed for the showers while Weiss set her dresses on her bed to give it herself a second opinion. Earlier Ruby had left the window open for a nice breeze to fill their dorm, and Blake's black bow began to dance and fly out the window.

Both sisters entered their room to feel a chill as the breeze picked up once more, and Ruby sprang into action to close the window. Yang just gave a shrug and walked over to Weiss to tease her about her upcoming double date until her partner got out of the shower. She could be patient, a plethora of jokes already filling her head.

About five minutes later Blake emerged from the shower, steam flooding the room, Blake exiting with a towel around her waist. Her first reaction was to grab her bow, but when she looked over, her face became pale and she went into shock. She began a frantic search near her bed, around the desk, and under Yang's bed, coming up with no results that furthered her worry. Her bow was the one thing she never wished to lose, and she berated herself for being so careless.

"Blake you ok?" Yang asked.

"No, no I'm not ok I can't find my bow anywhere!" Blake almost shouted, scaring Ruby and Weiss. Blake wasn't one to show anger, but when she did it could easily frighten her team members-except Yang of course.

"Ok calm down Blakey, where was it last?"

"On the desk next to your bed, where could it have gone?"

"..." Ruby wanted to do her best and do the right thing, but right now she feared for her life. She knew the window was opened when they entered the room, and if her bow was next to the window it probably flew out. She knew of course delaying would only make matters much worse.

"It's my fault, I left the window opened!" Ruby yelled. Yang and Blake turned around, Ruby shrinking back into a shell of fear as she realized how angry Blake was. If one looked close enough, they could see the small burning flames now in Blake's amber eyes.

"It... was an accident Ruby...but we have to find it."

"We don't have time Blake. We'll look for it when we return. Don't forget that we have an important date." Weiss reminded with an agitated tone.

"I'm not going without my bow," Blake hissed. Weiss threw down her small compact mirror on her bed and her eyes began to twitch. Weiss was trying harder every day to be a better person, to be more tolerant, but she found this date to be too important for it to be ruined because of a simple bow.

Weiss walked over to her dresser and began to fumble through her things, "Here, see if you like this." Weiss threw a small red bow her way. Blake held up the bow and began to grunt in disgust.

"Thank you Weiss...it's just not the same."

"Argh, why are you so difficult? Neptune already told Sun that you said yes, you can't just stay in your room because your bow's missing. Can't you just use one of those temporary ones for the night?" Weiss was almost begging now, using all her strength to not plead on her knees.

Outside in the hall, Jaune was walking by, returning from dinner, again the last person to finish alone at the table. It was hard for Jaune to not overhear the bickering and yelling of Weiss and what sounded like Yang or Blake. Before he entered into his dorm, the door across the hall opened with an exasperated Yang and sad looking Ruby.

"Is everything ok guys?"

"Not really, Blake lost her bow and she won't go on that date with Weiss unless she has it. I feel bad for Blake, but I can also understand Weiss." Jaune let go of the knob on the door and thought about Blake's predicament.

The temptation to relax in his dorm was calling to him, but he realized that not once did he repay Blake back in a proper way. He gave a few mumbled thanks and promises not to reveal their meetings, but what else had he done? She had gone out of her way to help him, not once but twice. Thanks to her Jaune had gained insightful advice and even the courage to speak with Velvet on his own. Even though it had only been one day, Jaune knew if he kept up his tutoring sessions he could do better.

"Do you guys need any help finding it?"

"Sure," Ruby brightened up and squeaked out. "We could really use the help Jaune, I feel really bad for leaving the window open." Yang patted Ruby on the head, ruffling her short black and red tipped hair.

"Don't worry Rubes, we'll find it."

"Let's get going before its dark," Jaune said, running past them to the surprise of Yang.

Blake was sprawled across her bed with her head smashed into one of her pillows. It was an obvious ploy to hide the appendages atop her head, while Weiss paced back and forth on the floor, grunting in anger. She snatched her scroll and checked the time; they had a good ten minutes before they were supposed to leave, but that didn't push away the worries the heiress was having.

Blake herself was dealing with twisted emotions about her selfishness. She knew how difficult she was being right now, and it only reminded her of the fear she experienced when others would stare at her ears. Blake didn't want to be seen as a faunus, but as another individual, without the unneeded attention. Yet throughout her adventures with her team, she thought she could move past this fear-but the loss of her bow seemed to prove otherwise.

The door opened with the smiling faces of Ruby and Yang entering their room, with a perplexed Weiss tapping her heels on the carpet floor. Blake took a second to look up from her pillow when a black bow smashed into her face. She stood up and jumped down from her bed with a look of joy, and immediately placed it on her head.

"Where you did you find it? Thank you so much Yang!"

"Oh Ruby me and didn't find your bow Blake, it was Jaune." Blake looked up and narrowed her eyes, looking for the clumsy boy behind them.

"I don't understand...where is he?"

"He said thanks wasn't needed, just doing his job, and for you to enjoy your date with Weiss," Yang said, trying her best to mimic Jaune's voice to Ruby's enjoyment as she giggled.

"This is great news, we should get going Blake," Weiss echoed, grabbing Blake's hand and leading her out of the dorm on their way to the docks. All Blake could do was glance at team JNPR's door, wanting to thank Jaune for the trouble he went to find her bow. _Thank you Jaune, such an unselfish act won't go unnoticed. _

Blake's doubts were washed away and were filled with excitement for her night with Sun. She planned to make the best of the night, for it was only thanks to Jaune that she would have the opportunity to relax and have a good time. A single night where she could forget about the White Fang or her fears of weakness...just a silent night that would be filled with happiness.

**As I said before, the next chapter will start the first actual arc of this story. Blake and Jaune's friendship will be put to the test during a mission gone wrong.**


End file.
